Time
by Krisa-chan
Summary: Ist das Kazaana wirklich das Ende?
1. Prolog

TIME IS A LOT OF THE THINGS people say that God is.

There's the always preexisting, and having no end. There's the notion of being all powerful­ –because nothing can stand against time, can it? Not mountains, not armies.

And time is, of course, all-healing. Give anything _enough _time, and everything is taken care of: all pain encompassed, all hardship erased, all loss subsumed.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Remember, man, that thou art dust; and unto dust thou shalt return.

And if Time is anything akin to God, I suppose that Memory must be

the Devil.

Diana Gabaldon, "A Breath of Snow and Ashes"

Time

By Krisa-chan

Prolog: Manchmal

Manchmal wenn ich morgens aufwache, denke ich, alles wäre nur ein böser Traum gewesen.

Ich wage zu hoffen, dass alles vorbei ist, sobald ich die Augen aufschlage, dass der warme Körper neben mir nicht Kirara ist, sondern _er,_ dass _er_ mich in den Arm nimmt und mir sagt, dass alles wieder gut wird, dass _er_ nie fort war, weil _er_ nie gegangen ist, dass ich nie an _seinem_ Grab um _ihn_ weinen musste.

Manchmal wenn ich morgens aufwache, möchte ich schreien.

Ich bin mit _ihm_ gestorben. Mein Körper? Eine Hülle, ohne Leben, ohne Gefühl.

Ich stehe auf, kämpfe mich durch den Tag. Nichts berührt mich mehr.

Ich dachte, es würde besser werden, wenn ich _ihn_ gerächt habe. Ein Irrtum.

Manchmal kann ich mich nicht mehr an _sein_ Gesicht erinnern. Fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Sollte es nicht irgendwann aufhören wehzutun?

An _seine _Stimme kann ich mich erinnern. Immer wieder höre ich _ihn_ in meinen Träumen meinen Namen rufen. „Sango"

„Sango"

„Sango"

„Sango"

Immer wieder, bis ich denke mein Kopf explodiert.

Ich will, dass _er_ mich festhält.

Ich will, dass _er_ wieder da ist.

Kohaku sagt, _er _würde nicht wollen, dass ich unglücklich bin, _er_ würde bestimmt wollen, dass ich mit einem anderen glücklich werde.

Einem anderen! Ich will aber keinen anderen, ich will _ihn_!

Ich will, dass _er_ mich noch einmal _so_ küsst.

Ich will, dass _er_ mich liebt bis die Sonne aufgeht.

Und ich will, dass _er_ mich nie wieder so traurig anschaut wie damals als _er_ fortging. Ich habe _ihn_ nie zuvor weinen sehen.

Was ist mit unseren 20 Kindern?

Warum hast du mich allein gelassen, du rücksichtsloser Bastard?

Warum wolltest du nicht, dass ich mit dir gehe.

Egal wohin, ich wäre _ihm_ überallhin gefolgt. Überall wäre ich glücklicher als hier.

Ich liebe dich immernoch, du verdammter Idiot.

Ich werde dich immer lieben. Solange mein Herz schlägt, schlägt es nur für dich.

Manchmal denke ich, es wäre besser _ihn_ zu vergessen. Meine Liebe zerreißt mich. Aber immer wieder kehre ich zurück zu _ihm_, zu _seinem_ Grab inmitten eines tiefen Kraters.

Manchmal, nehme ich die beiden Armbänder hervor, die _er_ mir geschenkt hat. Sie sind billig und schon lange kaputt, wahrscheinlich hatte _er_ längst vergessen, dass _er_ sie mir geschenkt hat, auch schon vor _seinem_...Fortgehen.

Ich scheue mich immernoch davor mir einzugestehen, dass _er_ tot ist. Tot. Das klingt so endgültig.

Aber vielleicht...

Ach, wie albern ich doch bin. Haben fünf Jahre denn nicht gereicht, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass _er_ tot ist?

_Er_ ist tot, tot, tot, tot, tot, tot, tot, tot, tot, tot, tot, tot, tot, tot und _er_ wird nie wieder zu mir zurückkehren.

So, das war er also. Der Prolog zu meinem neuen Baby. Hm, was soll ich dazu sagen. Stark autobiographisch geprägt, weil das meine Art und Weise war die Trennung von meinem Freund zu verarbeiten. Naja, er ist nicht tot, aber sonst. Einige der Sätze hab ich wirklich meiner besten Freundin ins Ohr gejammert, aber ich verrat nicht welche...

Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte. Das hier wirkt vielleicht wie Sangos Sicht der Geschehnisse von "Engel" (einer meiner One-shots, wenn ihr ihn noch nicht kennt, lesen), es ist aber ein eigenstehendes Werk.

Denn: Miroku ist nicht tot. Was genau es damit auf sich hat, werden wir in den folgenden Kapiteln sehen, mehr verrat ich nicht. Wer wissen will, wie's weitergeht sollte reviewen, denn reviews motivieren mich total


	2. Hölle

Time

By

Krisa-chan

Kapitel 1: Hölle

Ich schrie, doch kein Laut kam über meine Lippen.

Ich blinzelte, versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch da war nur Schwärze.

Ich fiel, doch ich kam niemals auf.

Erst nach Stunden, so schien es, begann ich die Umgebung um mich herum wahrzunehmen.

Ich war verwirrt. Wie war ich hierhergekommen? Und wo genau war „hier"?

Ich befand mich auf einer weiten grauen Ebene, dominiert von einigen scharf aufragenden spitzen Felsen und vereinzelten knorrigen, beinahe blattlosen Bäumen,in deren Schatten einige gelb-grüne Grashalme die einzig nennenswerte Abwechslung vom tristen Grau der Landschaft boten. In der Ferne ließ sich eine Kette hoch aufragender Berge ausmachen, doch so weit ich auch blickte, nirgendwo fand ich einen Hinweis auf menschliche Besiedlung oder auch nur tierischen Lebens. Eine dunkle Sonne schwebte bedrohlich am Horizont und tauchte alles in ein unheimliches rötliches Licht.

Ich kniete mich hin und nahm eine Handvoll des staubtrockenen Bodens auf. Der feine Sand rieselte zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch und prasselte zurück auf den Boden, gab mir aber keinerlei Hinweis darauf, wo ich war. Ich wusste nur, dass mir diese Art von Erde, diese Kombination aus dürrer karger Landschaft und verkümmerter Vegetation nie zuvor auf meinen Reisen begegnet war. An eine solche Felswüste, hätte ich mich mit großer Sicherheit erinnert.

Einige Sandkörner rutschten in den dünnen Spalt zwischen meiner rechten Hand und dem Handschuh, der diese bedeckte, und scheuerte bei jeder Bewegung schmerzhaft gegen die empfindliche Haut.

Leise fluchend fuhr ich mit dem Zeigefinger meiner Linken unter den dunkelvioletten Stoff, um den Handschuh zu lockern und den Sand hinauszubefördern, doch als meine Hand das weiche Gewebe streift, brach eine Flut von Erinnerungen über mich hinein.

Schmerz in meiner Hand.

Stürmischer Wind, der um meinen Körper herumtobte und an mir zerrte.

Sango.

Sangos tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.

Sangos weiche Lippen, die sich verzweifelt gegen meine pressten.

Sangos Schreie in meinen Ohren.

Sangos flehentliches Bitten mit mir gehen zu dürfen.

Der Schmerz, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch, raubte mir fast das Bewusstsein. Meine rechte Hand pochte und pulsierte und mein Herz raste, genau wie einige Stunden zuvor, als... Als was?

Ich dachte, ich würde sterben, doch war ich offensichtlich noch am Leben.

Ich empfand physischen Schmerz, fühlte Trauer über die Trennung von Sango, ich spürte die sengende Hitze der roten Sonne und das Prickeln der Sandkörner unter meinem Handschuh, ich konnte einfach nicht tot sein. Doch was dann?

Nun da ich darüber nachdachte, erinnerte ich mich deutlich daran ins Kazaana hineingesogen zu werden. Ich erinnerte mich daran zu fallen. Wenn der Tod also ausschloss, blieb im Umkehrschluss nur eine Möglichkeit, wo ich war.

Ich riss den Handschuh von meiner rechten Hand und starrte ungläubig zum ersten mal seit beinahe fünfzehn Jahren auf meine vollständige Handfläche.

Ich war im Kazaana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Sonne sank tiefer und tiefer und mit dem Licht verschwand auch der letzte Rest Wärme. Es wurde eisig kalt und mein Überlebenswille riet mir dringend dazu mir ein Feuer zu machen. So sammelte ich einige Zweige und Äste des Baumes, unter dem ich die letzten Stunden verbracht und über mein Schicksal nachgedacht hatte, ein und schichtete sie aufeinander. In Gedanken dankte ich Kagome-sama für die „Streichhölzer" –kleine Holzstöckchen, mit denen man Feuer entfachen kann, wenn man die roten Köpfchen an der Packung entlang streicht-, die sie mir gegeben hatte und welche ich nun in einer Innentasche meiner Kesa mit mir herumtrug, so dass ich nicht Stunden damit verbringen musste, das Holz aneinanderzureiben und so lang in die entstehende Glut zu pusten bis ein Feuer loderte

Das leise Prasseln des Feuers und die Wärme, die es ausstrahlte, beruhigten meine angespannten Nerven ein wenig. Ich legte einen weiteren Scheit in das knisternde Feuer und lehnte mich wieder gegen meine Baum, die Kesa fest um mich gewickelt, um mich vor der beißenden Kälte zu schützen. Ich musste kurz eingedöst, dann ich schreckte auf, als ich das leise Rascheln von leichten Schritten auf Laub vernahm. Ich gewann meine Fassung schnell wieder und versuchte möglichst bewegungslos zu bleiben, um meinen eventuellen Gast nicht zu vertreiben. Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge, doch alles was ich erkennen konnte, war die Bewegung einer weißen Gestalt auf der anderen Seite meines Feuers. Sie huschte, offenbar von der Wärme und der Helligkeit, die es abgab, beeindruckt, hin und her und gab leise glucksende Geräusche von sich. Schließlich beschloss mein Besucher, mir die Ehre zu erweisen, sich in meine direktes Gesichtsfeld zu begeben. Mein Magen ließ ein lautes Knurren vernehmen, als ich mich Auge in Auge mit einer mageren, weißen Henne sah.

Genüßlich leckte ich meine vor Fett triefenden Finger ab. Die Henne war alles andere als ein Festmahl gewesen, alt und mager wie sie war, dennoch hatte ich kräftig zugelangt und außer einiger abgenagter Knochen, einigen Innereien und einem Haufen Federn war nichts von ihr übrig geblieben.

Es hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert, bis ich das Mistvieh endlich eingefangen, ihm den Hals umgedreht und es gerupft und ausgenommen hatte. Anschließend hatte ich sie in ein Stück meiner Kesa gewickelt und unter der Glut meines Feuers vergraben. Es hatte mehrere Stunden gedauert, bis sie essbar war, doch weder der fade Geschmack- schließlich hatte ich weder Salz noch Kräuter oder Gewürze bei mir- noch die Zähigkeit des Fleisches hatten meinen Appetit gebremst. Wenigstens hatte das Essen mich für einige Zeit mein Schicksal vergessen lassen. Jetzt hieß es erstmal überleben –und, wenn möglich einen Weg nach Hause und vor allem zu Sango zu finden-. Einen Blick auf den Knochenhaufen einige Schritte von mir entfernt werfend, überlegt ich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, etwas von der Henne übrigzulassen, immerhin waren die Gelegenheiten, in denen ich irgendwelche essbaren Tiere in mein Kazaana eingesogen hatte, dünn gesät. Und selbst wenn ich hunderte von Tieren eingesogen hätte, so hätten sie in dieser unwirtlichen Gegend wohl kaum überlebt. Dennoch war die Henne ein Beweis dafür, _dass_ es möglich war hier zu überleben. Ich überschlug im Kopf, wie lang es wohl her war, dass ich das Kazaana in oder in der Nähe eines Dorfes eingesetzt hatte, so dass die Henne mit hineingezogen wurde. Ich kam auf nicht weniger als zwei Monate. Es musste hier also irgendeine Art von Nahrung geben, genauso wie Wasser, dessen Mangel mir langsam aber sicher schmerzlich bewusst wurde. Ich hatte einen widerlichen, pelzigen Geschmack im Moment und meine Lippen waren gespannt und drohten aufzuplatzen. Nichtsdestotrotz beschloss ich, mich erst am nächsten Morgen auf die Suche danach zu machen, denn nachdem ich die halbe Nacht damit verbracht hatte meine Henne zuzubereiten, konnte ich mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Also wickelte ich mich erneut in meine, inzwischen zerrissene, Kesa und fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.

Doch auch diesmal sollte meine Nachtruhe nicht besonders lange währen. Wieder vernahm ich Schritte, doch diesmal laut und dröhnend. Der Boden erzitterte bei jedem Tritt und eine Unzahl verdorrter Blätter regnete auf mein Haupt hernieder. Diesmal war es definitiv kein Huhn. Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen und wollte nach meinem Shakujou greifen, zu spät bemerkte ich, dass ich ihn nicht auf meine kleine Reise in die Hölle mitgenommen hatte. Die Schritte kamen näher und näher, wahrscheinlich wurde das Ungetüm, das da auf mich zuraste von dem hellen Schein des Feuers, der sich, obwohl es schon fast heruntergebrannt war, deutlich gegen den immer noch dunklen Nachthimmel abzeichnete und demGeruch meines Mahles angelockt. Mit einem Mal stoppten die Schritte und ich konnte aufhören, mich verzweifelt an dem Baum festzuklammern, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

„Houshi", zischte eine Stimme, die mir auf seltsame Weise vertraut vorkam, „endlich sehen wir uns wieder. Ich habe lange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Nun ist die Zeit gekommen Rache zu nehmen!"

Die Kälte und Berechnung, die in dieser Stimme lag, jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich wagte es nun endlich meine fest zusammengepressten Augen zu öffnen und wich bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot, unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt stand eine gigantische Gottesanbeterin, eben jene Gottesanbeterin die mir damals, als ich erst kurze Zeit mit Inuyasha und den anderen reiste und Sango gerade erst zu uns gestoßen war, eine gefährliche Verletzung am Kazaana beigebracht hatte, die mich fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Und jetzt stand ich dem Vieh erneut gegenüber, vollkommen unbewaffnet bis auf meine Ofudas. Ganz große Klasse.

Ohne weiter Warnung stürzte sich das Biest plötzlich auf mich und schlug mit seinem Vorderbein nach mir. Ich fühlte die blitzschnelle Bewegung der Gottesanbeterin mehr, als dass ich sie sah, und ließ mich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Boden fallen. Statt mir traf die Gottesanbeterin den Baum hinter mir und blieb mit ihrem Bein darin stecken. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit mich auf den Rücken zu drehen und griff in die Innentasche meiner Kesa, um meine Ofudas herauszuholen und mit dem Monstrum kurzen Prozess zu machen. Doch dummerweise befreite der youkai sich wesentlich schneller als erwartet. Das Holz zersplitterte krachend, als sie ihr Bein mit einem kräftigen Ruck herauszog und nun bedrohlich über mir stand. „Das ist dein Ende, Houshi", raunte sie heiser und erhob ihr sensenartiges Bein für den letzten Angriff. Ich presste die Augen zu und wartete. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, dann wirbelte etwas durch die Luft und ich vernahm den gequälten Schrei der Gottesanbeterin, als sie getroffen wurde. Dann klappte das riesige Ungetüm über mir zusammen und begrub mich unter seinem Körper. Ich glaubte aus der Ferne ein unterdrücktes „Oh, verdammte Scheiße, was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" zu hören, dann umhüllte mich wieder die abgrundtiefe Schwärze, die mich in dieser Welt willkommengeheißen hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, ich hatte also die Wahl mein Kunstreferat zu schreiben oder ein neues Kapitel von irgendwas. Und da ich gerade in Stimmung für Time war... Tadaaaa

Wer diese andere Person ist, die Miroku so mehr oder weniger vor der Gottesanbeterin gerettet hat und auch was genau es mit dieser Welt, in der er sich gerade befindet, auf sich hat, wird im nächsten Kapitel herauskommen.

Nebenbei bemerkt, ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie ein Feuer gemacht, geschweige denn ein Huhn gerupft, ausgenommen und zubereitet. Sämtliche Beschreibungen entstammen meinem Gedächtnis, was ich vor einigen Wochen in den ersten 3 Bänden der "Ayla"-Reihe von Jean M. Auel gelesen habe (abgesehen von der Streichhölzern). Ich vermute einfach mal, dass man Hühner und Wachteln auf dieselbe Weise zubereitet, denn das einzige was ich kochen kann, sind Nudeln und Tiefkühlpizza ;-)

Zum Schluss noch vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe ihr werdet die FF weiterverfolgen, obwohl ich mich in den nächsten Kapiteln eher auf Miroku konzentrieren werde und die Handlung dementsprechend weniger äh, rührselig wird als der Prolog. Aber am Schluss gibt's wieder Kitsch, versprochen


End file.
